Kim Reddoch
Brief History Having been born on Orion IV, a manufacturing world in the Tion Hegemony roughly three decades before the treaty of Coruscant, Kim was raised by his Father, a poor man from a poverty stricken factory plaza, and Mother, a Nurse at a local dental practice, in a time of great strife. The galaxy at this point was in a full galactic conflict, worlds were burned to ash, civilizations were reduced to rubble and the demand for munitions was at an all time high. Reddoch, for the largest part of his rather short childhood, grew up in an apartment complex not far from the factory his Father was employed in. The child's future looked bleak from the outset, so to compensate for the lack of opportunities, Kim's Father taught the youngster how to work an array of construction equipment in order to prepare him for his future as a factory worker. Reddoch, took to the technology quickly, forming an adept understanding of the machines inner workings and design. Reddoch soon began dismantling almost every piece of technological equipment he could get his hands on, much to his father's disappointment, as many of the apartments appliances had been torn apart, and not always put back together again. A child with a knack for technology at such a young age was quite a feat. Kim's mother, eventually persuaded his Father to bring home old pieces of damaged and broken equipment to his son, where he could dabble to his hearts content. Upon reaching the age of eleven, Reddoch was enrolled in the Imperial Military Youth Academy on Orion IV, choosing to pursue a course in technology. Over the next four years, Reddoch's interest in construction technology lapsed, instead, the career of an Imperial Technician appealed to him more. Although Kim' father did not agree, he still pushed the boy ontowards his goal, ensuring that studied sufficiently in order to succeed in the course. Nearing the end of his term at the academy, Reddoch scored in the highest two percent of the academy, a good friend of his attaining the highest mark in over ten years. The unusually high marks of the class caught the attention of an Imperial Intelligence recruiter, sent on world to secure the finest possible applicants for the future of Imperial intelligence. However, only one member of the academy would attain an placement. And Reddoch was not atop the selection list. His close friend was. This caused Kim to become rampant with jealousy, eventually causing him to detest his friend. a group of ten were flown off-world under the guise of an academic outing to an Imperial Military station, where they would undergo an Intelligence Operator screening course. Ten more groups of recruits from eight worlds would have been gathered aboard the cruiser, with several members of Imperial intelligence being gathered aboard to asses the young men. The events of the next two months would be brutal and harsh upon all recruits, training drills, technical classes and combat exercises would be the bulk of the process. Each recruit would be tested in all aspects of their nature, allowing them to be eligible to join Imperial Intelligence through a variety of rolls, Field Agents, Minders, Fixers, Informers. Reddoch, excelled at the technical selection tests, and many of the physical tests, he scored a 60/40 ratio of technical to physical aptitude. Many of the recruits were unable to hold themselves to such a high standards and simply disappeared altogether, most likely at the hands of Imperial Intelligence. Even more were killed during the incredibly dangerous and stressful conditions the recruits were placed under, all firing exercises were live, and all interrogation techniques were legitimate. Over the course of the two months the recruits were widdled away to just ten, ten of the most intelligent, resourceful and physically able. In this time peroid, Reddoch had grown cold. calculated and brutal. Placing the mission above all, including his existence. He cared little for the side effects of his actions, focusing only on the end goal. Several of the Examiners were impressed with Reddoch's nature, but as always, more so with that of his friend's. Reddoch's long-time friend, and new-found enemy, Alren had succeed in every aspect of his course, and was saught after by both Field Agents and Minders alike. This again, added to Reddoch's hatred of Alren, eventually it would reach a pinnacle during the final operator examination. During the exercise Reddoch was tasked with extracting a location from a public information terminal undetected then using that information to locate a target needing silenced, all other recruits were considered hostile during the operation, to add to the realism, all recruits were expected to act against each other. During the Operation, Alren sabotaged Reddoch's location slice, causing several alarms to sound, a fatal action, if Reddoch was caught. Quick to think, Reddoch managed to locate the source of the sabotage, several hundred feet away in the operations zone, the counter-slice originated from the bottom of a elevator shaft, a shaft Kim was able to slice into, allowing for him to bring several tonnes worth of metal elevator upon the unsuspecting Alren, killing him in an instant. This allowed Reddoch a degree of breathing room. He took the remainder of the exercise at a slower pace, making sure to keep track on the other recruits, who were all working towards the same objective. Reddoch, was the final recruit to enter the building, he chose to hack into the building's security mainframe and lock all recruits on three floors, allowing for them to encounter and eliminate each other, several of the recruits chose not to attack their brethren and were terminated shortly after by the Examiners. Reddoch however pursued his target with extreme prejudice, finding and destroying the target droid, along with two opposition recruits, with well placed explosives in the immediate vicinity. Reddoch having shown all the correct character traits and credentials, passed the screening process and was inducted into Imperial Intelligence as a trainee Field Agent. Reddoch would spend the next decade of his life, training to become and instrument of the Empire, becoming a master of surveillance, assassination, destabilization, infiltration and a host of other skills. Years of honing these abilities molded Reddoch into the model of an Agent, scoring highly in almost all assessments. He earned the respect of his trainers and caught the eye of a Cipher. Finally after completing his decade of training, Kim Reddoch was prepared for his first assignment, to remove the command structure of a slave rebellion on Dromund Fels. Reddoch was deployed with an Imperial Intelligence Operations team to the planets surface where they set up a direct link with the Minders at the Operations division headquarters. This allowed the Agent to properly liaise with his overseers and allow for any adjustments to be made. The agent entered the settlement suspected of harboring the Slaves as one himself, dressed in rags with nothing but a measly shiv to his name. Over the course of the next month Reddoch infiltrated the cell carrying out several Anti-Imperial operations in their name, and finally when he gained their trust, he met with the leaders, without hesitation, Reddoch dispatched the leaders of the cell, and several of their agents, including those he had befriended. This proved to Agent Reddoch's superiors that the decade's worth of training was not a waste. Four years of operations and assignments would pass many taking notice by Keeper and the Minister of Intelligence, Operation: Night Scythe, the sabotage of a Republic weapons factory on Brental IV. Operation: Epsilon Liberty, the destabilisation of a planetary government in Republic Space. Operation: Vornskr Dawn, the acquisition of Republic ship schematics from their shipyards over Brental IV. Operation: Driveyard, Reddoch along with several dozen other agents neutralised a portion the Kuat Driveyard station defenses, allowing for the Imperial assault to go ahead. After four years of being a field agent, Reddoch transferred back to the Operations Division where he was assigned as a Fixer, operating for the most part out of his home sector, the Tion Hegemony. From here on he would spend the remainder of his intelligence career assisting Ciphers and field agents on assignments, he would often process information, or hack into security networks to ensure their operation goes smoothly. Although not as active field agents, Reddoch, now dubbed Fixer 43, took to his duties with pride. He would spend a further fourteen years as a Fixer, assisting in several dozen assignments and Operations, many of which being influential in the war effort. Though Imperial Intelligence's time would grow short, at the hands of the Star Cabal, Intelligence would be brought to its knees and disbanded. Reddoch would be pulled from his duties and forced into the Imperial Army, where he was enlisted into an infantry platoon as a combat technician, although Reddoch's training was vastly superior to that of an infantryman, Kim still was seen as a rookie and outsider, by his new colleges. Not long after being enlisted, new infantry private was deployed to Bilagen. An Imperial invasion of a Republic world, in the preliminary battles ended in Imperial Victory, but soon after the Republic Liberation fleet arrived, bringing with it two million Republic soldiers. The Imperials were attacked on all fronts, taking massive casualties, Reddoch being one of them. During a firefight with a Republic Foreign legion, Reddoch took a stray blaster bolt through the kneecap, destroying ligaments and cartilage. The former Fixer was soon pulled from active duty and place in rear-line until his wounds were healed. Unfortunately, the damage was too severe and Reddoch was discharged from the Imperial military and relocated to the Imperial world of Bosthirda, where he retired into a pension and undertook physiotherapy in order to regain the movement in his leg. During his time as a civilian, Reddoch caught whispers of a plague spreading through the Tion Hegemony, destroying worlds and turning the populace. Having learned of the Imperial abandonment of several of Tion Hegemony worlds, Reddoch's faith in the Empire was almost shattered entirely, he became somewhat of a recluse, only leaving his accommodation to attend surgery and his physiotherapy. Fixer 43 would soon slink away from all the eyes of the Empire, choosing to open up a small business repairing technological devices for the general populace of his settlement. Physical Description Although pushing through middle aged, Reddoch would still be in surprisingly in shape, his Intelligence augmentations and time in physiotherapy allowed him to somewhat maintain his stature. Reddoch's face would be heavily wrinkled from the constant scars time exposed to the elements. His eyes are slightly sunken, adorned with scars from his face being blasted by high power explosives on his ex-filtration of Kuat. His stance and the way he holds himself is distinctly imperial, along with his accent and manner. Height: Five feet, nine inches. Weight: Eighty Five Kilograms. Fixer 43's wears a standard issue combat breastplate, issued to all Imperial operatives, dark grey with darkened durasteel plate strapped over the top. The armour is outfitted with all basic equipment required for a combat deployment. He carries a datapad allowing him to carry out any data processing and slicing. His combat equipment also includes a medical kit, communications radio, earpiece, pliers, and a degree of tools designed to enable the disarmament of explosives. Imperial Augmentations Empathy Augmentation: Although Fixer 43 already lacked a degree of empathy, Imperial intelligence made certain that almost empathetic traits within the agent, as all agents, was thoroughly removed. Allowing for them to operate efficiently within enemy groups, whilst not forming emotional attachments to their targets. Muscular Enhancement Treatment: Reddoch underwent extreme enhancements to his muscles structure whilst initially training to be a field agent in his younger years. This allows Imperial operators to become faster, strong and more robust than the average soldier, such augmentations were required to complete the incredibly physically demanding operations the it's agents were deployed on. Unfortunately, due to Reddoch's age, the enhancements have diminished slightly, leading to him being below average fitness for an intelligence agent. Neural and Nerve Enhancement Treatment: Kim, as most Imperial Intelligence personnel, underwent months of neural enhancement programs, allowing for his cognitive abilities to be greatly improved. These improvements include, but are not limited to, reaction time, memory, general intelligence, perception and calculation. The nerve enhancements included the myelination of nerves in order to improve bodily reflexes. Corneal Implants: These implants greatly improved an agent's perception and eyesight, allowing them to see farther and in more detail and also to improve an agent's night-vision. Minor Cardiac Implants: This augmentation allows the strengthening of cardio-vascular tissue in the heart, allowing for massive influx of adrenaline through the heart, without inducing a stroke or cardiac arrest in the agent. Digestion Modifications: An array of modifications were made to Reddoch's digestion track, allowing for the increased uptake of minerals from food, and the retention of water to help slow dehydration. This allows agents to operate efficiently with minimal intake of food and water. Testing the extent of these modifications is still ill-advised. As it puts the body under a great deal of strain. Moral Description Reddoch's time in Intelligence molded him into a cold calculated implement of the Empire. He has a callous outer coating, and an even more callous centre. He seeks to turn everything around him into a possible resource, allowing for him to do things, many would consider unethical, collateral damage is to be minimised when possible in Reddoch's mind, but those who hamper his objective rarely live to regret it. Reddoch's loyalty programming and moniter chip were both disabled after the dissolution of Imperial Intelligence. Had it not been for Reddoch's track record and continued loyalty to the Empire after Intelligence fell, it was entirely likely that he was scheduled for elimination. Category:Human Empire